


Let It Snow

by midnightecho



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing. It's Christmas. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

Mat smiled happily to himself as he gazed out the kitchen window. The delicate white flakes floated past, calm and beautiful. Mat longed to be outside, twirling around in the white downpour and catching snowflakes on his tongue.

But for now he was glad to be inside – the radiator he was perched on was comforting and warm through his stripy Christmas pyjamas. Plus, dinner was on the way and Mat could definitely put the snow on hold when Ben’s cooking was concerned.

He heard the plates clunk softly onto the table behind him and turned to see Ben standing on the other side of the table in his apron and over gloves, smiling proudly as his boyfriend admired the plates bursting with a full roast dinner each.

“Merry Christmas,” Ben grinned as Mat slipped around the table and embraced him, placing a sweet kiss on the older man’s lips.

The pair ate their dinner in warm conversation, the food disappearing slower than usual as they savoured every delicious mouthful.

They eventually sat back in their chairs, satisfied.

“Ben, that was gorgeous,” Mat smiled.

“Glad you liked it.” Ben held Mat’s gaze, waiting for the word he knew was coming. Mat’s smile slowly spread into a wide, cheeky grin before he said, “... Snow?”

Ben’s grin widened further as he jumped up from his seat in sync with Mat. They scrambled to the other side of the room where hats, scarves, gloves and coats were ready and waiting. They ran through the house, pulling on their various insulator layers with expert ease. Mat grabbed one f the scarves and ran hyperactive circles around Ben, wrapping it halfway up his face. Finally, they pulled their hats firmly over their ears and dashed out into their own winter wonderland hand in hand.

Mat ran ahead in his unmatched excitement and had soon carved a deep track in the thick, fresh snow that until then had lain untouched in their garden. Within minutes he’d tripped on a concealed rock and fallen face-first into the freezing pillows, sending clouds of dusty snow blossoming into the air around him.

Ben simply chuckled to himself and trudged carefully over to his fallen companion. He extended a hand, which Mat gripped tightly before tugging on and pulling his partner into   
the snow with him.

“Mat,” Ben laughed as he landed beside him with a soft thud.

Mat only giggled in response and turned his ecstatic face towards the heavens, opening his mouth wide to catch a passing snowflake. Ben leapt at the opportunity and quickly covered Mat’s mouth with his and pulling him into a cold but passionate kiss. Mat responded instantly, forgetting the excitement of the weather and focusing on Ben as if he were the only thing in the world.

When at last they drew apart, Mat leaned in close to Ben’s ear and whispered, “This is the best Christmas ever.”

He felt Ben hold him closer in return, his breath tickling his neck, before he felt Ben’s gloved hand being shoved down the back of his neck, a fistful of snow freezing Mat to the core. He yelped and jumped to his feet, trying to shake the snow from inside his clothes while Ben rolled on the ground laughing.

Suddenly, Mat became resolute and looked determinedly down at his boyfriend. “I’ll get you for that, Willbond,” he said, a sly smile forming at the corner of his lips.

Ben looked up at him, his expression becoming wide-eyed before he too jumped up and ran further down the garden, dodging the handfuls of snow that Mat threw after him and occasionally stopping to throw a few back, their laughter and shrieks travelling through darkening the snow-filled night.


End file.
